Charmed Sons, The One Who Loved Me First
by charmedfan120
Summary: The second instalment of the Charmed Sons universe and follow-up story to Charmed Sons, If she loved me then why did she leave me?. Joseph now in his teenage years notices signs that constantly relates to his late mother. Joseph decides to take a leap of faith only to be reunited with the woman who loved him first, in fact, the one who loved him first!


_**The One Who Loved Me First.**_

Seven whole years have passed since, Joseph decided to bind his powers, choosing to forge his own path one away from the Halliwell legacy. His family showed him nothing but support in his decision even his older cousin Wyatt, who couldn't imagine a life without magic. Jason, himself was a little relieved at his son's decision all those years ago, although he didn't hate magic. He wasn't a big fan of magic the thought of his son fighting demons and warlocks day in out wasn't appealing at all.

Just because Joseph came to terms with his mother's death and now recognises that it wasn't his fault. It doesn't stop him from missing her every day. Even though Joseph no longer had magic of his own doesn't mean magic was completely out of his life. After all, he is a member of the Halliwell family. Days like mothers' day, his grandma Patty and the famous grams Penny were summoned. Although it was sweet to see his deceased grandma each year. He still wishes his mother would come just once on mother's day.

Today, proved to be filled with constant reminders, of Joseph's late mother from old newspapers with her advice column, bumping into some of the innocents that she saved. When he went to his favourite book store, he saw on the recommended section his mother's book on finding love. While his mother was a celebrity of some sorts at least in San Francisco, not many knew Phoebe was his mother. There has to be some message behind all of this it has to be a sign. One that can't be ignored, his mother taught him the importance of not ignoring sighs even when they can appear misleading.

Later in the night, while sitting on the couch near the fireplace in his living room with a journal open writing down his thoughts with a fountain pen.

"How can you go through four pots of coffee in the space of two hours?" Jason commented

"Father like son, you can go through six pots of coffee in two hours." Joseph pointed out with a grin.

"So, my bad habits became your bad habits," Jason says.

"Except for your smoking habit," Joseph replies.

"I quit years ago," Jason said.

"You tried, I found the cigs the other day, and by the way the mints, you use to try and hide smoking breath. I wouldn't waste any more money on them." Joseph responds.

"Guilty, but I've cut down and hopefully soon, I'll be off them for good. And what were you doing looking for my cigs in the first place, you better not be thinking of taking up smoking young man!" Jason warns.

"Oh please, Dad, my lungs have enough to deal with my asthma, I would never push my luck. Besides if I did mom would kick me to a place where the sun doesn't shine from the great beyond." Joseph says.

"She probably would do," Jason responded.

"Dad, this may sound crazy, but all day, I've been seeing things and what I see all relates back to mom," Joseph told Jason.

"And you think it's magic-related?" Jason asks.

"That's all it can be, it's all that makes sense to me right now," Joseph replies.

"What are you saying exactly?" Jason asked.

"That I have to be somewhere, I won't be too long Dad," Joseph answered before getting up.

* * *

Joseph heads over to the cemetery and walks all over to his mother's grave. He finds himself walking back and forth on the space piece of grass for almost thirty minutes. God, he hopes he isn't wrong he couldn't be wrong. If he was he would never forgive himself for being such an idiot.

"If you pace up and down on that grass any more it will catch fire." A voice spoke, that Joseph recognised instantly. Joseph turned to face the owner of the voice.

"MOM!" Joseph said, his voice low, soft his voice full of happiness yet still an echo of pain from calling her name the last time, he saw her. She is more beautiful than the last time, he saw her.

"Don't I get a hug?" Phoebe asks as she becomes corporal. Joseph just smiles before walking over to his mother and embracing her.

"You're actually here, what took you so long?" Joseph responds, he never wants to let go of her. Fearing she may just vanish if he did let her go.

"It wasn't time, you needed time to come to terms with my death and so did I," Phoebe explains.

"I know everyone has to die, I learned that from a young age. I just never imagined you or Dad dying. You just seemed invincible to me, that nothing could keep you down." Joseph confesses.

"Spoken like any child, but I was never worried about you, Joseph. I knew everything would be fine for you and your father." Phoebe says just before she gently ends their hug.

"I don't understand how could you have known? Unless you had a premonition." Joseph replies.

"Yep quite ironic really considering my mom had a premonition on the day, I was born seeing me, Prue and Piper on Piper's wedding day and hugging us.

"What did you see?" Joseph couldn't help but ask the question.

"I saw you grow, I saw the happiest and darkest parts of your life. And I knew you would be okay, your premonition was sent to save you, to give you a chance to survive. I know that because I had a premonition of that demon-killing you." Phoebe explains.

"I-I don't know what to say, Mom. Except that there hasn't been a day that has gone by that I haven't missed you." Joseph tells Phoebe.

"I know baby, but there is more isn't there?" Phoebe asks already knowing the answer.

"Back on my seventh birthday, when I bound my powers, did you approve and was I suppose to you know according to destiny?" Joseph asked.

"All I wanted and ever wanted was you to be happy, I never had a problem with you binding your powers. These past few years, I've seen you smile so much more than you ever did when you had powers. No one can change their destiny all we can do is change the way we get there." Phoebe responded.

"Considering I'm your son can't you make an exception just this once. You are the most powerful psychic." Joseph says. Phoebe just chuckles.

"Nice try, you need to live in the moment. I love you, baby." Phoebe spoke.

"I love you to mom," Joseph said, seconds later Phoebe vanishes in a swirl of white orbs.

_**The End.**_


End file.
